Istimewa
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Ketika setiap orang di sekeliling Kindaichi menganggap remaja itu istimewa, ada satu hal yang mereka tidak tahu. /SU/


A **Kindaichi Case Files** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Friendship  
**Pairing**: Slight Takato / Kindaichi  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia  
**Disclaimer :** Yozaburo kanari & Fumiya Satou

**Summary :** Ketika setiap orang di sekeliling Kindaichi menganggap remaja itu istimewa, ada satu hal yang mereka tidak tahu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Istimewa****  
**by St. Chimaira

* * *

Jika ada sebuah nama yang selalu ditulis di sebuah buku bersama dengan Nanase Miyuki ketika mengikuti seminar, tes kemampuan dasar, atau bahkan surat undangan,

—itu pasti Kindaichi Hajime.

Ada gula ada semut. Pepatah itu sangat tepat untuknya yang selalu dituduh memainkan peran kekasih—Miyuki tidak berusaha menampik.

Karena pada faktanya, gadis bersurai gelap itu memang menyukai seorang Kindaichi lengkap dengan semua keburukan yang orang lain tahu hanya di permukaannya.

Semua itu tidak berpengaruh di mata Miyuki karena dia mengetahui kebenaran sejati.

Seumpama buku yang terbuka—meminta seseorang untuk membacanya secara gamblang, Kindaichi bukanlah orang yang bertindak tanpa berpikir. Misalnya saja ketika dia membolos karena harus mengunjungi makam seorang teman yang sangat berharga, atau terpaksa merusak sepeda karena mengejar barang penting Miyuki yang tertinggal.

Sesederhana itu.

"Jadi, ini spesial untukmu Hajime!"

Gadis itu mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil dengan bungkus berwarna manis, khas dirinya. Setelah memberi ijin, dibukanya kotak mungil itu dan Kindaichi mendapati sebuah jam indah tergolek di sana.

"Supaya kamu selalu bangun tepat waktu, aku tidak mau mendengarmu dihukum karena terlambat masuk kelas lagi."

Kurang logis.

Kalau memang Miyuki ingin Kindaichi tidak sering terlambat, seharusnya dia membelikan jam weker sekalian. Tapi mereka yang melihat tahu bahwa itulah cara mereka mengungkapkan kasih sayangnya, bahkan secara timbal balik.

Karena Kindaichi akan selalu memakai jam itu kemanapun mulai saat ini.

* * *

"Aku tidak menyiapkan apa-apa, jadi nanti malam aku akan mentraktirmu saja hahahaha!"

Kindaichi hanya mengaduh pelan saat salah satu bahunya ditepuk kencang oleh paman Kenmochi.

Memanggil pria separuh baya dengan sebutan _paman_, bukan berarti mereka benar-benar memiliki hubungan darah. Sama sekali tidak ada urusannya. Bahkan ketika orang-orang di sekitar mereka memandang keduanya sambil tersenyum kemudian bertanya mengenai pertalian keluarga, Kenmochi dan Kindaichi akan menampiknya cekatan.

Lebih dari itu. Menurut Kenmochi Isamu, Kindaichi merupakan sosok istimewa.

Selain alasan egois; membantu karirnya di kepolisian, Kindaichi adalah anak yang mampu menarik orang-orang dengan tindakannya.

Kenmochi teringat saat remaja itu—entah sengaja atau tidak—menabrak orang-orang berbadan besar di sebuah supermarket sehingga barang-barang di dalam jaket mereka terjatuh. Petugas yang berjaga tanpa kesulitan membekuk para pengutil tersebut sementara Kindaichi hanya cengengesan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit akibat tertabrak.

Melihat itu, kata 'entah' tadi berubah menjadi 'pasti'. Kenmochi bisa memastikan, Kindaichi melakukan semua hal itu dengan tujuan matang yang luput dibalik sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

Kemudian setelah itu mereka berdua akan masuk ke sebuah warung atau restoran keluarga—tentu saja Kenmochi akan mentraktirnya dengan memakai uang kepolisian. Setelah berkali-kali menjalani pola sama, lumrahnya kegiatan ini menjadi wajar. Menjadi biasa.

"Khusus hari ini kau boleh minta apapun."

Tapi berjanji mentraktir ke restoran yang lebih mahal dan melakukan pembayaran dari kocek sendiri telah berhasil membuat salah satu hari Kindaichi menjadi lebih istimewa, kan?

* * *

Saki Ryuji tidak pernah dikenal sebelumnya. Tidak sebelum Saki Ryuta—kakaknya—meninggal terbunuh dalam salah satu kasus Hotel Eropa di malam Natal.

Hatinya tidak menyalahkan kehilangan itu pada siapa-siapa, Kindaichi sekalipun. Ryuji bahkan merasa hidup kakaknya tidak terbuang percuma saat melihat banyak rekaman yang sudah ditinggalkan. Dengan mudah dia beradaptasi, menjadi anak bawang dari tim detektif kecil dengan Kindaichi sebagai pusatnya.

Dia bahkan tidak diperlakukan sebagai _pengganti_.

Walau Kindaichi kerap memanggilnya sebagai 'Ryuta dua', anggota termuda itu tidak dituntut untuk bersikap menjadi orang lain. Pandangannya beralih ke dalam isi kamera saku di tangannya, di mana setiap yang tertangkap di sana—terutama Kindaichi, menerimanya apa adanya.

"Semua isi rekaman video ini spesial untukmu, kak."

Iringan bisik plus tawa mesum membuat sang pemberi dan penerima mendapat _death glare_ maut dari satu-satunya gadis dalam tiga trio.

Kemudian mereka akan berkejar-kejaran di dalam ruangan, mati-matian memperebutkan video asusila tersebut.

Ujung jarinya menggosok perlahan kedua pelupuk di balik kacamata. Ada rasa lelah mulai menyerangnya setelah fisiknya terjaga hingga pergantian hari. Mengisi waktunya dengan mengisi sebuah video dengan banyak potongan rekaman yang diabadikan kakaknya bersama dengan grup Kindaichi semasanya hidup ternyata bukanlah hal mudah.

"Tonton sampai habis, ya. Isinya dijamin bagus kok!"

Ryuji hanya ingin sedikit mengenang, bernostalgia. Karena setelah ini—tahun ke depannya, hasil rekamannya akan menguasai seluruh isi video tersebut.

Kantuknya masih bisa menunggu.

* * *

Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Hayami Reika; seorang aktris dan penyanyi ternama di seluruh Jepang.

Tidak ada juga yang akan menolak pemberiannya, walau itu hanya sebuah saputangan mungil dengan corak yang sangat feminin. Kemudian ketika sepasang tangan mungil dan halusnya menyentuh lembut bersamaan dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi, Kindaichi juga tidak akan menolak.

"Aku langsung kemari setelah konser, jadi baru bisa memberimu ini."

Betapa kesal dia sebenarnya karena wartawan terus memburunya sehingga dia tidak berkesempatan membelikan sesuatu yang layak untuk pujaan hatinya. Ujung mulutnya berkali-kali meloloskan permintaan maaf. Raganya bungkuk berulang seakan tidak habis menekan rasa bersalah.

Emosi jiwa sang supertar bertambah berkali-kali lipat tatkala menyadari jadwal konsernya pagi itu bertepatan dengan hari lain yang tidak kalah istimewa. Hanya ada penyesalan hinggap mengingat dia sebelumnya terlambat berinisiatif—berbincang dengan manajernya untuk mengatur tabel acara. Oh, betapa Reika ingin menangis.

"Akan kususul barang yang lebih spesial!" dia bersikeras.

Bagaimanapun Reika terlalu keras kepala dan teguh pada pendiriannya. Dia tidak akan pernah merasa cukup walau Kindaichi sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kalau kehadiran gadis kecil itu sudah membuatnya bahagia.

* * *

Lain halnya dengan Akechi Kengo.

Pria dengan jas klimis dan rambut tersisir rapi itu tidak akan mengakui terang-terangan isi hatinya, apalagi pada seorang Kindaichi. Tidak. Akan. Pernah.

Akechi dan Kindaichi. Dua nama itu tidak larut secepat gula dalam air panas.

Masih ada rasa sakit hati ketika dia kalah adu analisi dengan seseorang yang hanya setengah umurnya. Ego itu tidak berlangsung lama semenjak kasus demi kasus menimpa_nya_—mereka. menciptakan rantai imajiner tipis yang terhubung laksana borgol tanpa kunci.

"Ini titipan dari kepolisian sebagai rasa terima kasih."

Karena itu dia lihai menutupi permukaan dirinya dengan mengkambinghitamkan pribadi maupun golongan lain. Untuk gampangnya, Akechi bisa disebut seorang _kuudere_.

"Fungsinya hampir sama dengan buku kepolisian, jadi kau tidak usah menunggu kami untuk menganalisa kasus… kau akan diperlakukan spesial." Ekor mata Akechi menangkap binar kagum juga pujian. Reaksi yang sama persis seperti harapannya.

"—tapi pergunakan dengan benar atau akan kusita kembali."

Tanpa diancam pun Akechi sudah yakin Kindaichi tidak akan melakukan hal tidak terpuji. Dia juga yakin kalau remaja tanggung itu sadar kalau buku penting itu bukan diberikan oleh kepolisian, tapi karena Akechi memang mengharapkan kerja sama secara kontinyu dari Kindaichi bagai guratan tato permanen.

Keduanya memainkan peran mereka dengan sangat baik.

* * *

.

.

_We are all special cases._ (—Albert Camus)

.

.

* * *

"Terima kasih ya semuaaa!"

Hari ini—di hari jadinya, Kindaichi menghias wajahnya dengan seringai penuh saat mendapati berbagai tumpukan hadiah tepat di depan mata. Mulai dari yang besar, hingga yang kecil.

"Kindaichi, kadomu banyak sekali. Lihat, ada dari Fumi juga!" ibunya mengomentari, "Dia minta maaf tidak bisa datang karena sibuk membantu ayahnya menjaga losmen."

"Terus ini hadiah dari siapa, kak? Kenapa tipis sekali? Tiket bioskop?" tebakan iseng Ryuji memacu rasa penasaran semua yang ada di ruangan terutama Reika dan Miyuki. Ada penolakan dalam diri kedua gadis itu untuk menambah saingan hati lagi.

Ryuji tidak salah menebak. Isinya memang tiket, tapi bukan tiket bioskop melainkan sebuah tiket opera tertanggal hari ini. Dihantui rasa penasaran, Kindaichi menelusuri bungkus sederhana itu dengan teliti. Tidak ada ucapan selamat, tidak ada nama pengirim, tidak ada penanda apapun.

"Dari Takato."

"Eh?"

Sepenggal nama musuh bebuyutan yang selalu berhasil menarik perhatian terkecil Kindaichi, "Ini pasti dari Takato Youichi." ulangnya.

"Kenapa dia memberimu tiket?" tanya Miyuki cemas.

"Karena kepolisian sedang bersiaga di sana." Akechi menyela sebelum ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut, "Baru kemarin ada anggota dari teather bersangkutan terbunuh tapi mereka beresikeras melanjutkan penampilannya. Kurasa Takato terlibat dalam pembunuhan kali ini."

Ah—sebuah kasus lagi.

—Dan Takato menantang Kindaichi untuk menyambutnya.

"Baik, aku akan pergi. Kali ini dia tidak akan lolos!" tantangan itu disambut gembira tanpa gentar sediktpun.

"Eh, sekarang? Kita bahkan belum selesai merayakan ulang tahunmu!" Reika terdengar kecewa mendengar keputusan sepihak sang tuan rumah.

Tapi semua yang hadir akhirnya pasrah setelah melihat Kindaichi sudah sangat berapi-api. Diiringi Akechi dan Kenmochi juga tim kecil yang selalu menemaninya, Kindaichi pergi beriringan menuju panggung kasus yang tirainya akan dia tutup secepatnya.

.

.

.

Mereka semua hanya tidak tahu.

Kindaichi memang menganggap semua orang di sekelilingnya luar biasa, tapi baginya Takato adalah yang teristimewa. Cucu detektif terkenal itu rela membuang apapun demi berhadapan dengan sang dukun _voodoo_ neraka walaupun nyawa taruhannya.

Bahkan tanpa disadari, ujung bibirnya mengembangkan senyum saat menjepit tiket itu erat di dalam buku jarinya. Hadiah yang sama istimewa sebagaimana pengirimnya.

"—akan kupertaruhkan nama baik kakekku!"

**END**

* * *

**A/N:**

Hanya ide garing selewat karena lagi artblock. Dan kami memang fans Takato di series ini, maaf kalau dia kerasa di-anakemas-kan :)

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U


End file.
